HALLOWEEN
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Halloween se acerca, Lavi aprovecha para contar historias de terror. ¿Qué tanto afectan éstas a los pequeños exorcistas?… Yullen… LavLen?...


**HALLOWEEN**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

Halloween se acerca, Lavi aprovecha para contar historias de terror. ¿Qué tanto afectan éstas a los pequeños exorcistas?… Yullen… LavLen?...

D. gray-Man no me pertenece.

**HALLOWEEN**

—_Esa noche había una horrible tormenta que azotaba con fuerza las puertas y ventanas del lugar sin excepción._

_El viento soplaba fuertemente sonando como almas en pena quejándose; colándose y bajando aún más la temperatura._

_El chico recorría solitario los lúgubres pasillos del castillo, esperando no correr con la misma suerte de los desafortunados que vagaban en busca de descanso._

_Esperando no encontrarse con el Conde dueño del castillo y sus alrededores._

_Un fuerte rayo cayó con estruendoso trueno acompañándole mientras las luces se apagaron, fue entonces cuando…_—guardo silencio.

—¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!—fue el grito que rompió el silencio.

Las luces se habían ido de pronto mientras un rayo conjunto a un trueno hacían su aparición dando una mejor ambientación al relato, según Lavi, y una muy tétrica según los menores quienes gritaron asustados ante el imprevisto apagón.

Tal fue el susto que se prendaron de quien estaba a su lado.

—"¡STRIKE! Ugh Espero que Komui no tenga cámaras en este lugar"—fue el pensamiento de Lavi mientras veía a Lenalee buscando protección en él, por otro lado no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al lugar mientras era victima de un escalofrío ante el recuerdo del hermano de la china.

En su recorrido visual algo llamó su atención, haciéndole abrir los ojos sorprendido.

—"JUJUJU Bien hecho Yuu-chan"—una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro, olvidando por completo la sorpresa inicial así como el rastreo de cámaras.

Y es que, no todos los días ves a un tembloroso "Moyashi" buscando protección en los brazos de "BaKanda" y mucho menos al último dándosela. Teniendo ambos sus ojos cerrados a causa del fuerte ruido del trueno. Aún si probablemente sólo fue una reacción por instinto.

Las luces comenzaron a centellear y pronto la electricidad se estableció normalmente, afuera aún llovía con fuerza y los rayos continuaban iluminando los cielos mientras los truenos se oían lejanos.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Lavi lo siento!—Lenalee estaba sonrojada, apenada por haberse arrojado de pronto sobre el pelirrojo se disculpaba mientras volvía a acomodarse en su lugar.

—No te preocupes. Ese fue realmente muy fuerte ¿Verdad?—le dijo mientras le sonreía despreocupado.

—Si…—la joven suspiro, al parecer más aliviada.

Lavi aprovecho para "_despistadamente_" ver la reacción de los otros.

Vio como lentamente el peliblanco abría los ojos levantando la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Kanda, quien también estaba apenas abriendo los ojos, encontrándose sus miradas.

Fueron sólo unos segundos los que bastaron para que el menor se alejara del samurái con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, mientras le daba la espalda queriendo evitar que le viera así.

Por su parte el japonés parecía confundido y extrañado, manteniendo su vista fija en donde momentos atrás estuviera el otro bajo su protección.

—Jeje…—rio por lo bajo el bookman.

— ¿Umm?—la peliverde le vio con extrañeza.

El Jr. sólo sonrió aún más.

— ¿Quieren que continúe el relato?—preguntó teniendo una tétrica sonrisa.

Allen se tenso en su lugar, Kanda seguía perdido y Lenalee le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lavi realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

¡¡¡¡¡BAM!!!!!

Las puertas del estudio se abrieron de pronto con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Wuajajaja!—una terrorífica risa se dejo oír.

— ¡Los encontré…!—se congelo en su lugar la persona que iba entrando.

No fue el hecho de ver a Walker con las manos sobre el corazón como si estuviera apunto de salírsele, ni tampoco la mirada amenazante del dueño de Mugen sobre su persona lo que lo dejo así. Por supuesto que no…

— ¡NOOO! ¡¡PULPO!! ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI LENALEE-CHAN!!!—sacando su taladro amenazo al Jr. Mientras en su casco se leía: Departamento Para Salvaguardar la Inocencia de Lenalee.

Lavi tembló en su lugar bajo la china, quien al asustarse con la brusca forma de abrir del loco de su hermano volvió a lanzarse sobre él.

— ¡¡LENALEE, VEN A LOS BRAZOS DE TU HERMANO!!—decía con un intento de pose heroica extendiéndole su mano.

— ¡Ahh! ¡No es lo que piensas, nii-san!—se levantó rápidamente poniéndose entre el supervisor y el Jr.

Uno pensando más de mil formas de tortura mientras el otro rezaba a todos los dioses y santos que conocía para que al menos quedaran reconocibles sus restos.

—¡¡¡PAM!!!—una inesperada patada mando a volar al pelirrojo contra un muro.

—¡¡EH!!—todos, menos el inconsciente, voltearon sorprendidos a ver a la persona que agredió al Jr. antes que Komui.

—¡¡BOOKMAN!!—gritaron sorprendidos por su repentina aparición.

— ¡Mocoso desobediente! ¡Te dejé trabajando en la biblioteca!—recriminaba mientras comenzaba a arrastrar al pelirrojo de regreso a la biblioteca.

—Pan…da— comenzaba a reaccionar, ganándose un golpe de la garra de panda por el sobrenombre.

—"De algún modo... creo que prefiero esto T.T"—dejándose arrastrar vio a Komui tener tras de si algunos otros extraños aparatos que antes no pudo apreciar y que hubiera deseado no haber visto, ahora tendría pesadillas…

— ¡Nii-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? Seguro que volviste a escapar de Reever—comenzó a regañar.

—Pero, pero… ¡¡ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR TI!!—se lanzó a la cintura de la chica, restregándose, mientras lloraba exageradamente.

— ¡Moo! ¡No tienes remedio! Ahora volverás al trabajo—fue todo lo que dijo mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo por la oreja fuera de ahí.

La habitación pronto quedo en silencio pues ninguno de los dos restantes hacia movimiento alguno, aún mantenían su vista en la puerta por donde salieron arrastrados los otros.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse por un breve instante, el suficiente para poner nervioso a Allen…

—Cr-Creo que… también me voy…—y levantándose del suelo (en donde escucharan el relato momentos atrás), salió con prisa evitando mirar al japonés en todo momento.

El otro simplemente se puso de pie sacudiendo acomodando sus ropas, saliendo con calma del lugar...

.

.

No hacía mucho que había dejado el estudio de su maestro (lugar que Lavi propuso para contar los relatos), a penas se encontró en un desierto pasillo con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo se hecho a correr a su cuarto, definitivamente no le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente luego de una ronda de relatos de terror.

Apenas llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro y se arropó en su cama apenas habiendose ambiado a su pijama, quedando todo en silencio después...

¡¡FUUuu!!

Afuera soplaba el viento con fuerza.

¡Track! ¡Track!

—"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"—se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado observo su alrededor con miedo en su mirada, mientras se cubría con la cobija dejando prácticamente sólo su mirada descubierta.

¡Track! ¡Track!

El ruido continuaba.

—"Sólo es el cristal de la ventana golpeándose por el aire"—suspiro aliviado al reconocer la fuente del sonido, volviendo a acostarse.

—"Vamos, esto es absurdo. No puedo estar así por simples relatos ficticios, porque eran ficticios ¡¿verdad?! ¡Ahh, estúpido Lavi! No debí haberle oído"—se lamentaba estando totalmente cubierto por las mantas.

Luego de unos minutos de removerse en su cama y sin conseguir acomodarse…

— ¡Auch! ¡Timcanpy!—se quejó cuando el golem le mordió al verse molestado en más de una ocasión por el continuo movimiento de su provisional dueño.

—Creo que debería ir por un poco de leche o algo así—dejando al golem en paz en su cama, salió con dirección al comedor sin importarle que tuviera el pelo revuelto y estuviera en pijama.

Minutos después…

—"¿No había pasado ya por aquí? Esa mancha se me hace familiar"—quedo congelado en su lugar.

—¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡ME PERDÍ!!—se jalo el cabello, desesperado.

—"No debí dar vuelta por ahí sólo porque oí un ruido"—recordaba el hecho, lamentándose más.

—"Ni siquiera debí salir de mi cuarto T.T. Ahora estaré perdido y nadie encontrará mi cuerpo hasta que este irreconocible y…—

¡PLAF!

Se abofeteo a si mismo, entrando en razón.

—Lo necesitaba—suspiro una vez más.

— ¡Bien! ¡No puede ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien si sigo caminando!—dándose ánimos volvió a las andadas.

En otro pasillo...

— ¡Ahh! "¡Realmente empiezo a pensar que el ir por leche fue una MUY MALA idea!"—seguía sin llegar a ningún lugar y sin ver a nadie.

Desilusionado dejó a su vista perderse en el lugar, viendo su alrededor con sospecha...

—"Creo que… ¡reconozco este pasillo!"—su mirada se iluminó en cuanto se supo frente al estudio de su maestro.

—"Me pregunto si será buena idea pasar, quizá haya alguien ahí, tal vez Lenalee volvió, o Lavi..."—su mano se encontraba en la perilla estaba apunto de girarla.

Su piel se volvió de gallina. Alguien había colocado una mano en su hombro, pero él no había podido escuchar a nadie acercándose.

Sintió a sus piernas perder fuerza y de pronto todo estaba oscuro…

.

.

Estaba comenzando a recobrar la conciencia.

—"¿En dónde estoy?"—confundido enfocaba poco a poco el lugar.

—Hasta que despiertas. Estúpido moyashi…—una voz se escuchó a su lado, insultándole de paso.

— ¡Es Allen, BaKanda!—se incorporó de prisa quedando sentado en el sillón en que estaba recostado, viendo en una silla a su lado al mencionado.

—"¿El estudio de mi maestro?" ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó totalmente perdido.

—Te toque y te desmayaste—explicó con una sonrisa burlona.

Allen sólo se sonrojo, recordaba lo sucedido.

—"¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que ser él?"—se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Me voy—se levantó con la intención de marcharse, atrayendo la atención del otro nuevamente.

El pequeño exorcista no quería quedarse sólo otra vez, pero no quería que el otro se burlara de él nuevamente, sin embargo, el miedo fue más que su orgullo…

Su mano se aferró con fuerza a la ropa del samurái deteniendo su partida.

—…—sólo enarco una ceja viendo al menor con la cabeza gacha.

—…—no dijo absolutamente nada.

Sí, lo había detenido, pero… ¡¿qué se suponía que dijera?! Estaba casi seguro que el otro se burlaría de él sin importar como se lo pidiera.

—…si no vas a decir nada me voy—se zafó del agarre del contrario.

Un trueno retumbó nuevamente con fuerza.

Pronto se encontró en el suelo con un cuerpo sobre él…

Un _muy_ tembloroso cuerpo sobre él…

Las luces nuevamente se habían ido, sólo eran iluminados por la luz de los rayos que entraba por la ventana.

— ¡Maldito moyashi! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!—no le había echo ni un poco de gracia que lo tirara como lo hizo.

Enojado se giro sobre su eje teniendo al otro aún sobre si.

La luz de un nuevo rayo iluminó el rostro del otro.

Estaba sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos, además de tener el cabello desordenado, teniendo puesto su pijama, el cual le quedaba un poco grande y resbalaba por su hombro derecho dejándolo descubierto, mientras estaba sentado sobre él al haberse incorporado un poco.

— ¡Acuestate conmigo!—le había gritado apenado.

El silencio volvió de pronto dejandose de oír los truenos.

—"Bien hecho Allen, de todas las formas en que pudiste pedirle se quedara contigo esta noche, tuviste que decirlo así, tonto, tonto..."—continuó insultándose mentalmente.

El samurái agradeció la oscuridad que inundó en lugar, sentía sus mejillas arder ante tal imagen y más aún ante lo dicho.

—"¿Qué demonios…?"—no entendía el porque de aquella reacción.

—Es decir...bueno yo...Lavi... y el relato... y entonces... ¡sólo hasta que me duerma!...—hacía lo posible por arreglar el mal entendido, poniéndose cada vez más rojo con su mirada suplicante por ayuda.

—Che—fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, mientras giraba el rostro a un lado para evitar de algún modo la mirada del otro.

—… "¡Lo sabía! ¡No debí decirlo! ¡Ahora va a matarme!"—cerró los ojos esperando el filo de Mugen en su cuello.

Pero en vez de eso…

— ¡Pero tendrás que dormir en mi cuarto porque no pienso entrar al de un moyashi como tú!—le gritó de corrido, si le entendió ¡bien!, y si no, era su problema.

—¿Eh?—abrió sus ojos confundido, viendo al otro esperando encontrar algo que le afirmara que había escuchado bien.

—¡Ahora levántate antes de que me arrepienta!—gritó teniendo la intención de ponerse de pie, cosa que no logró...

— ¡Gracias!—con fuerza le tiro nuevamente mientras le abrazaba, estando ambos rojos.

Después de eso ambos fueron a la habitación del japonés, teniendo éste en su brazo al peliblanco fuertemente aferrado, a lo que se preguntaba a si mismo como había llegado a aquello, cosa que poco le importó en cuanto estuvieron en la cama, después de todo tener otro cuerpo dándole calor en una noche tan fría no era tan malo...

Por su parte el peliblanco pudo dormir sintiéndose protegido y extrañamente feliz de saber que quien le protegía era la misma persona que había estado a punto de matarle apenas llegó a ese lugar...

Quizá al día siguiente volverían a verse con odio, pero por esa noche eso no importaba...

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Espero les haya gustado…

Digamos que fue de sus primeros días en la Orden, cuando era más pequeño…

En donde vivo, todos los años para antes del 31 de octubre (Halloween o Noche de Brujas, que es diferente al día de muertos -1 y 2 de noviembre-) las estaciones de radio comienzan con las historias de terror, por eso surgió esto…

En cuanto lo acabe (y tenga tiempo), subiré otro llamado **DULCE TRUCO **pero ese estará en la categoría M…


End file.
